


Battle

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mind Control, Naruto vs Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi vs Naruto. It was so cliché, this battle between lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 607
> 
> Setting: AU/Ninjaverse

His ears were ringing. He hadn't managed to escape that last explosion completely unscathed. His vision was blurry; his mouth tasted of blood; his nose was working overtime to shift through the smell of burning wood in order to find his opponent; his body was in a constant state of pain; and the damn ringing in his ears wouldn't stop.

He was tired, out of breath and this battle was still nowhere near finished.

The man across from him – still as stoic and emotionless as he remembered – was in no better state than himself, yet Naruto couldn't bring himself to possibly take advantage of that. Perhaps it was his sense of honor or his own exhaustion that prevented him from taking action. The other, however, didn't seem to have the same constrictions.

In a flash, the man was gone and in Naruto's personal space, delivering a solid punch to the blond's left cheek. He stumbled back and tried to gain his bearings, but the Uchiha was there again handing out another punch only this time chakra enhanced and right in the stomach.

Naruto went flying into the trees that surrounded their man made clearing, destroying several in the process, before his back collided painfully with Itachi's foot sending him back into the clearing. His landing was harsh. His arm was surely broken now and he couldn't stop coughing up blood.

When had everything gone wrong? So hopelessly, pathetically wrong?

Just a month ago, they had been walking through the village hand-in-hand. And now? They were going at a each others lives as if they had been born enemies.

The edges of his vision were darkening, unconsciousness just moments away. Naruto struggled to stand to his knees and he struggled even harder to stand on his own two feet. It proved useless, however, when Itachi was in front of him again. This time a pale hand clasped around his throat and squeezed.

The darkness was enclosing quicker now, but he refused to let it overtake him. Not yet, at least. Naruto stared into the crimson Sharingan eyes of his ex-lover without an ounce of fear. His own blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears and Naruto felt like he had every reason to be crying.

Even when exhausted, the Uchiha was perfect. He was a perfect for Naruto's own damaged and repaired puzzle piece and yet, here they were.

It was all so cliché, this battle between lovers, or perhaps it was ex-lovers now. Naruto wasn't sure. He was still hopelessly in love with the Uchiha and he wondered if Itachi was still hopelessly in love with him. He could see something swirling behind the Sharingan, but his oxygen depraved mind couldn't possibly decipher what it was.

God, he loved that man. He loved him so much. He wanted to say it one more time. Even if Itachi didn't say it back. One more time would be more than enough.

Wounded and bloody as he was, Naruto tried to smile. Tried to give Itachi one more dazzling smile, despite the blood and tears on his face, as he painfully raised his left hand to caress the Uchiha's face smearing blood on the pale cheek.

"I-Ita-chi..." he rasped. The hand around his neck loosened just a fraction, but it was already too late. The darkness was here impatiently waiting for the blond to say his final farewell. "When y-ou...wa-wake up...do *wheeze* don't...be...sad. I...I...still...lo...ve...you."

And darkness was all they ever knew.


End file.
